It is you, after all
by AlayneP
Summary: Astoria no es imbécil y sabe perfectamente que su marido piensa en otra. Y cuando la noticia del momento en todos los medios es el regreso de Ella, y Draco Malfoy bebe como si no hubiera un mañana, sobran las palabras. Al fin y al cabo, Granger seguía teniendo el mismo jodido efecto en él que años atrás.
1. Capítulo 1 A new beginning

**Capítulo 1. A new beginning.**

Astoria observó como Draco arrugaba la hoja de periódico, exclamaba un ¡joder! (que el rubio creyó ella no había oído) y cómo, apretando la mandíbula lo lanzaba a la chimenea. Acto seguido se levantó hacia el mueble bar y se sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego bien cargada. Su semblante era mucho más serio de lo normal, si bien sus ojos desprendían algo que Astoria, incluso después de casi quince años de matrimonio, no supo bien cómo interpretar.

 _¿Anhelo? ¿Deseo?_

No estaba segura, a pesar de llevar una eternidad compartiendo el mismo techo que él, jamás había apreciado ese matiz en la mirada de Draco Malfoy. Y, menos aún por ella.

Su enlace había sido concertado. Por supuesto. Era lo que se estilaba en las grandes familias de _sangres limpia_ y en la alta sociedad mágica de Londres. Casi desde que nacieron, sus destinos estuvieron sellados. Incluso después de fallecidas sus familias, el deber y el peso de sus apellidos, fueron más fuertes que sus propios sentimientos. Porque, ciertamente, entre Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy existían sentimientos, pero no los que se supone deben fundamentar un matrimonio.

Los primeros meses tras su unión habían sido muy duros, apenas podían estar en la misma habitación juntos. No se soportaban. No soportaban tener que verse obligados a compartir cama por imposición de su familia. Ninguno tenía la culpa, si bien se culpaban así mismos. Por ser tan desgraciados. Por no gustarse. Ni lo más mínimo. Y ese sentimiento se había convertido en un profundo odio hacia el otro, aunque ninguno, repito, tuviera culpa de su situación.

Con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a tolerarse, más o menos. Continuaban teniendo que aparentar ser el matrimonio perfecto pero, al menos ya podían cruzar un par de palabras, incluso mantener alguna que otra conversación. Poco a poco descubrieron que, a pesar de tener que vivir en esa situación, si ponían un poco de su parte, podrían hacerla mucho más llevadera y reducir su amargura un poquito.

No era amor lo que había empezado a surgir entre ellos, sino una relación de comprensión y respeto. A fin de cuentas, si tenían que estar juntos hasta que la muerte les separara, mejor poder hacerlo con alguien en quien, de alguna forma, confías. Y eso era lo que existía en su relación. Algo, sin nombre, basado en la tolerancia, la comprensión y algo así como la lástima que el uno sentía por el otro. Podían compartir cama incluso, sin tocarse, pero guardando las apariencias ante la familia y la prensa.

Aproximadamente un año y medio después de su enlace, con el pretexto de tener que soportar la temida reunión familiar por el cumpleaños del patriarca Greengrass, Draco y Astoria se cogieron un buen pedo, para paliar un poco la situación de asco infinito que tenían que soportar.

Y esa noche, sin tan siquiera ser conscientes de lo que hacían, claramente afectados por el alcohol y dejándose llevar por sus hormonas, se acostaron. Fue la única vez. A pesar de ello, fue suficiente para que Astoria quedara embarazada, dando a luz nueve meses después a la razón por la cual se habían podido soportar todos estos años, su hijo Leo.

Leo fue como la calma que llega después de la tormenta. Desde su nacimiento, todo daba igual: su familia, la prensa, la presión… Él había sido la luz al final del túnel. Algo por lo que valía la pena levantarse cada mañana y alguien por quién dar la vida.

Y eso les había mantenido unidos.

 _Hasta ahora._

Con Leo a punto de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts, ambos sabían que la balsa en la que estaban flotando, iba a comenzar a llenarse de agua poco a poco y que, antes de lo que esperaban, acabarían en el fondo del mar sin nada a lo que aferrarse para subir a la superficie. Siendo el fin de cualquier esperanza a encontrar la felicidad en ese matrimonio de pega.

Astoria apartó la mirada de Draco. Aunque no le amara, le dolía verle en es estado de amargura.

Esa mañana, mientras desayunaba había tenido la oportunidad de leer el periódico y conocía exactamente lo que había provocado esa reacción en Draco. Jamás habían hablado del tema directamente, pero Astoria no era idiota. Una mujer sabe cuando su marido, aunque fuera un marido de paja, piensa en otra mujer. Y, cuando El Profeta dedicaba su primera plana y tres extensas páginas a la noticia más sensacionalista del momento sobre Ella, y tu marido se ponía a beber como si no hubiera un mañana, sobran las palabras.

 _Dos más dos son cuatro_. Estaba muy claro.

Astoria no dijo nada. Simplemente se puso en pie y se acercó al mueble bar, sirviéndose ella también una copa y sentándose junto a él.

Draco levantó la vista, todavía claramente alterado y fijó su mirada en ella. Astoria asintió. No necesitaban comentar nada, ambos lo sabían.

La pantomima de sus vidas estaba llegando a su fin y lo que sería de ellos, bueno, el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Hermione Granger dejó las bolsas en el suelo y agitó su varita con un elegante giro de muñeca para encender las luces de lo que era su nuevo hogar. De ella y Claire, su hija.

La castaña se giró para mirar a la pequeña. Bueno ya no era tan pequeña, ese año comenzaría su primer año en Hogwarts. Había sido una suerte poder matricularla fuera de plazo. Realmente le estaría eternamente agradecida a la profesora McGonagall por haberla aceptado.

Hermione fue a decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Se veía superada por la situación y, a pesar de sentirse como una mierda por dentro, no había perdido la cabeza. Lo más importante ahora era ella.Y debía ser fuerte y mantenerse de una pieza.

Se acercaban unos meses difíciles para las dos y Hermione no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba sufriendo su hija.

Finalmente, y sin decir nada, Hermione comenzó a desempaquetar las cajas y a ordenar todo en su nuevo lugar, sin apartar la vista de Claire, que, con una profunda tristeza reflejada en su rostro, hacía lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Has hablado con ella?-inquirió Harry a su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo despegó la cabeza del periódico y, dejándolo a un lado negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabía yo que ese idiota acabaría haciéndole daño. Lo que no entiendo es como Hermione ha aguantado tanto tiempo. Tantos años soportando sus gilipolleces.

Harry no dijo nada. Ciertamente su amigo tenía razón. No entendía cómo Hermione había tardado tanto tiempo en poner fin a su matrimonio con Viktor Krum.

Después de la guerra, de tantas pérdidas y con la presión mediática, los tres amigos habían emprendido caminos distintos. Hermione se había refugiado en la fría Bulgaria y, después de unos meses les sorprendió a todos anunciando su relación con Krum. Ron lo había llevado mucho mejor de lo que Harry había podido imaginar. Al fin y al cabo, aunque entre ellos existió algo, eran demasiado jóvenes por aquel entonces y, una vez muerto Voldemort y acabado con la maldita presión de acabar con él, lo que fuera que había nacido entre ellos acabó igual de enterrado que el Mago Tenebroso.

Desde entonces habían seguido en contacto, pero Hermione poco a poco fue alejándose de ellos. Al principio se veían más a menudo. Después sólo en Navidades, verano y cumpleaños. Poco a poco tan sólo sabían de ella por sus cartas, cada vez más escuetas. Y, durante los últimos años sólo a través de lo que la prensa rosa decía sobre ella y el famoso jugador de Quidditch de la Selección Búlgara.

Y las noticias que recibían eran de todo menos alegres. Sus dos amigos habían estado muy preocupados por ella. Al principio trataron de verla y hablar con ella unas cuantas veces pero su amiga siempre les aseguraba que todo eran mentiras y que las cosas marchaban de maravilla entre ella y, su ya marido, Viktor Krum.

Pero ni Harry ni Ron eran imbéciles. Las cosas no estaban bien y, aunque lo intentaron, después de mucho tiempo insistiendo se dieron por vencidos y prácticamente no tenían contacto con la castaña.

Pero esta vez las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Y ella, su Hermione, estaba de vuelta en casa. De vuelta con su hija, sola, humillada y, como ambos amigos suponían, destrozada.

-Deberíamos ir a verla-sentenció Harry.

-No se tío… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… No se si deberíamos dejarle su espacio y que sea ella la que acuda a nosotros-contestó el pelirrojo.

-Puede que Ginny…-continuó Harry, si bien su tono de voz denotaba la inseguridad de sus palabras.

-Mi hermana no hará nada. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó a Hermione fuera de su vida, como ella hizo con todos nosotros y sabes como es de cabezota. Y de orgullosa.

Harry asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. A fin de cuentas, Ginevra Weasleay era su mujer y la madre de sus hijos y él sabía perfectamente lo obstinada que era cuando creía tener la razón, aunque, en este caso, no podía menos que estar del lado de su mujer. Ellos seguían queriendo a Hermione como una hermana, pero después de ignorarles durante años y negarles su ayuda, habían llegado a un punto en el que su relación no estaba en muy buenos términos.

Querían ayudarla, pero si nuevamente ella volvía a rechazarles, no sabrían cómo afrontar la situación y, definitivamente, su amistad estaría en peligro.

* * *

Claire Krum terminó de deshacer sus últimas bolsas y se dejó caer en la cama en la que, a partir de ahora, sería su nueva habitación. En una casa extraña. En una ciudad desconocida. En otro país.

Había nacido y crecido en Sofía y tan sólo había visitado el país de su madre en alguna corta visita por el cumpleaños de tío Harry o Ron, y para pasar las navidades con los Weasley. Pero hacía muchos años de eso, casi no lo recordaba. Era muy pequeña cuando esos viajes habían tenido lugar y, aunque tratara de recordarlo, los recuerdos se mostraban borrosas. Aunque una cosa era cierta y es que, durante esos días que pasaba en Londres, recordaba perfectamente haber estado solo con su madre. Su padre jamás les había acompañado. Y eso era algo que siempre había estado dando vueltas en su mente. Pero, hasta el momento, el hecho de que su padre no hubiera asistido con ellas a todas esas reuniones familiares, no había cobrado forma. Las piezas empezaban a encajar.

Tenía tan solo once años, pero siendo hija de la célebre Hermione Granger, era indudable que había heredado la astucia de su madre. Ella era plenamente consciente de todo lo que había pasado. Quería a su padre, para ella había sido su héroe pero, no podía negar las evidencias cuando se las plantaban en las narices.

Su madre no lo sabía, pero Claire había traído consigo un ejemplar del la edición del Sofía Telegraph donde había podido leer el extenso reportaje sobre su padre publicado hace unas semanas.

La niña se levantó de la cama, se agachó para quedar frente al colchón, lo levantó y extrajo el el diario de debajo. Lo había escondido antes de que su madre pudiera haber sabido que lo tenía. Hermione sabía que Claire conocía de la existencia de ese reportaje, pero no había tenido el valor de hablar con ella sobre el tema y, si encontrara a su hija pequeña con el en las manos, no hubiera sabido cómo actuar.

Claire desdobló el periódico y lo abrió por la primera página. La noticia había ocupado la portada y siete extensas páginas. Lo había leído ya una veintena de veces, casi se lo sabía de memoria, pero no podía dejar de volver a releer aquellas palabras una y otra vez, como para convencerse de que realmente había sucedido lo que había sucedido.

" _Виктор Крум откри с любовницата си репортера Рита Кандиков"._

" _Viktor Krum: de estrella a alcohólico infiel":_

 _Tras la victoria de los Levski Sofía QD, el equipo al completo salió al centro más exclusivo y lujoso de la ciudad para celebrar que habían logrado alzarse con la décima copa de la Liga Nacional de Quidditch._

 _Esa noche estuvo marcada por los excesos del equipo; si bien el protagonizado por Viktor Krum nos dejó, sin duda alguna, totalmente impactados. Bien es sabido cómo acaban las juergas de los jugadores de los Levski Sofía y en especial para el gran Viktor Krum, famoso no sólo por su juego, sino también por sus innumerables altercados nocturnos._

 _Haciendo un rápido repaso por el historial de Krum, nos encontramos que ha protagonizado numerosos escándalos a lo largo de su carrera: peleas con la prensa, problemas con el alcohol, consumo del polvo blanco muggle más de moda e incluso polvos de Doxy, rumores sobre diversas amantes en las altas esferas búlgaras y un sinfín de descaros._

 _No olvidemos los rumores sobre el maltrato a su mujer, la heroína de guerra inglesa Hermione Granger y amiga del legendario Niño Que Vivió. Pero estas afirmaciones nunca fueron confirmadas por la familia Krum y lo último que este diario quiere es dar noticias falsas y sin fundamento._

 _Porque en el Sofía Telegraph, siempre decimos la verdad y contrastamos nuestros chivatazos queridos lectores._

 _Y eso es lo que hemos venido a hacer. No fueron suficientes las imágenes que Krum nos dejó la noche de la victoria, cuando, saliendo de uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la ciudad, fue fotografiado en una actitud más que cariñosa con la reportera deportiva Rita Kandikov ante lo cual, el jugador cargó contra los paparazzi hiriendo gravemente a uno de ellos._

Claire lanzó el periódico lejos, estampándolo contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Las siguientes páginas abordaban con profundidad la infidelidad de su padre con la reportera deportiva. Junto con imágenes y demás basura sobre sus problemas con el alcohol y sus ataques violentos a la prensa. Y esta vez, por mucho que su padre lo hubiera negado, las imágenes no engañaban y su madre no había podido aguantarlo más.

La niña era consciente de que la relación de sus padres nunca había sido como la que había podido observar en los padres de sus amigos. Si bien era cierto que su padre era un célebre deportista y que su vida no se parecía en nada a la de sus conocidos, había detalles que a la pequeña no se le habían podido escapar, por muy cría que fuera. Sus padres apenas cruzaban dos palabras a lo largo del día, no daban muestras de cariño (al menos no delante de la prensa) y su madre jamás parecía feliz.

Para Claire su madre era la mujer más hermosa que conocía, mucho más que la nueva amante de su padre, y le dolía ver que por culpa de él, estuviera marchitándose.

Era una niña sí, pero había ciertas cosas de las que podía darse cuenta perfectamente, aunque su padre la tuviera entre algodones y su madre nunca fuera sincera con ella. Y eso le había hecho madurar muy rápidamente.

Pero todo lo que había sucedido era cosa del pasado. Ahora se encontraban en un nuevo país, dispuestas a comenzar una nueva vida. Alejada de la prensa y de las excentricidades de su padre. Y ella estaría con su madre, para apoyarla y demostrarle todo lo que la quería, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente todo el dolor que separarla de su padre le suponía a Hermione. Era su madre y Claire haría todo lo posible por estar a su lado.

Al menos hasta que comenzara el colegio en unas semanas.

* * *

Hermione se alisó las invisibles arrugas de su falda. Nerviosa.

Llevaba años sin haber estado allí y ahora era el momento de enfrentarse a sus amigos, sincerarse y, por qué no, volver a retomar su relación. Los necesitaba. Más que nunca.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que se desató el escándalo con Viktor y la reportera, si bien no había tenido el valor de abandonarlo hasta hace unas semanas cuando, en un arrebato de furia y dolor, recogió a golpe de varita todas sus cosas y las de su hija, y se había desaparecido para marcharse de su hogar en Bulgaria y no volver jamás. Le dolía profundamente haber alejado a su hija de su padre, pues ella le adoraba, pero no podía dejarla a ella también atrás. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Claire era la razón por la que había soportado tantos años a su lado, tantas humillaciones, tanto dolor. Por ella había continuado con Viktor, por ella había apartado la mirada de los escándalos, por ella había mantenido la cabeza bien alta en innumerables ocasiones en las que hubiera preferido rendirse y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Esa niña era el centro de su vida y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a perderla a ella también.

Era una mujer fuerte. Tenía 38 años y un par de ovarios bien puestos. Iba a salir de esa mierda ella sola, aunque las cosas se pusieran difíciles, aunque supiera que _él_ iba a regresar a por ellas con todo el peso de su fama y su poder. Pero esta vez no se dejaría engañar de nuevo. No volvería a creer en sus promesas. No volvería a creer que había cambiado y que la quería. Y una puta mierda. Se acabó.

-Hermione…

Escuchar su nombre interrumpió sus pensamientos y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse directamente con los ojos verdes de Harry.

Hermione se mordió el labio e intentó sonreír a su amigo, más ese gesto no se vio reflejado en su mirada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el mago.

-Me habían dicho que tenía una visita- continuó el moreno al ver el silencio de su amiga, -pero no tenía ni idea de que eras tú. Pasa a mi despacho, así podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Hermione se levantó de un brinco de la silla en la sala de espera del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, en la que había estado haciendo sus cavilaciones durante un buen rato, esperando a que su amigo, Director de la División de Aurores, tuviera un hueco para recibirla.

Acompañó al moreno hasta el final del pasillo que conectaba con la sala, donde abrió unas grandes puertas de roble y la invitó a pasar haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Hermione tomó asiento frente al gran escritorio de madera que presidía la habitación.

-¿Quiéres algo de beber? ¿Un té?-ofreció Harry mientras se sentaba tras el gran escritorio.

Hermione lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-¿Whisky de Fuego?-pidió finalmente. Si, una copa no le vendría mal. Le ayudaría a encontrar las palabras y enfrentarse a la mirada del auror.

Sin decir nada Harry asintió e invocó con su varita una botella y dos vasos. Sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una a la castaña. De un trago Hermione se bebió todo el vaso y se inclinó sobre la mesa para servirse otro. Mientras, Harry la observaba con una expresión mezcla interés mezcla preocupación. Hacía muchos años desde la última vez que había visto a su amiga y, ciertamente estaba muy cambiada. Continuaba siendo una mujer muy hermosa, pero el sufrimiento había hecho mella en ella y todo el dolor que había experimentado durante los últimos años, se reflejaba en su mirada y sus gestos. Ya no era la misma de siempre. Y un sentimiento de compasión se apoderó de Harry.

Se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa para sentarse junto a su amiga, que, con la cabeza agachada daba vueltas en sus manos a su segunda copa de whisky, sin atreverse a decir las palabras que quería decirle a su amigo. Harry detuvo el histérico movimiento de manos de su amiga y posó la mano sobre la de ella. Hermione elevó por fin su mirada y rompió a llorar. Por puro instinto Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que su amiga de desahogara.

Y así se quedaron. Ella derramando las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en su interior y él, acariciando su espalda. Dándole consuelo y estando ahí para ella, porque al fin y al cabo, para eso estaban los _amigos_.

* * *

Draco sacudió los restos de Polvos Flu de su elegante túnica mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador de identificación del Ministerio de Magia. Tendió su varita al mago de seguridad para que pudiera comprobar su identidad y, una vez le fue devuelta emprendió el paso hacia el final del hall, donde se situaban los ascensores.

-¡Draco!

El rubio se giró para encontrarse con su viejo amigo Theodore Nott que se acercaba a él sujetando un pesado maletín de piel en una mano y una pila de pergaminos en la otra.

-¿Qué hay Theo? -le saludó dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? A estas horas deberías estar en el spa o emborrachándote en el salón de tu casa- Draco hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. La verdad que su vida, dejando a parte su matrimonio, no estaba nada mal. Hacía un par de años que había traspasado su empresa de consultoría mágica y las cosas, a nivel económico, marchaban bastante bien. Bueno, a los Malfoy siempre les había ido bien en los negocios por lo que tampoco hubiera sido un problema vivir de la fortuna de su familia si laboralmente no hubiera tenido éxito. Pero ahora Draco estaba tomándose las cosas con calma y disfrutando de una temporada sabática, dedicándose a malgastar el dinero, disfrutar de su hija y vivir sin preocupaciones, más o menos.

-Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar con el Ministro-contestó,-y me dije, así de paso os hago una visita a ti y a Pansy y me mofo un poco de vuestras mediocres vidas como precarios trabajadores del ministerio-se burló, aunque en el fondo no pensaba eso de sus amigos. Estaba orgulloso de que, después de la guerra, todos ellos hubieran salido bien parados y hubieran podido rehacer su vida e insertarse en la comunidad mágica, al principio con recelo, pero después con aceptación

Theo rió.

-Eres un jodido cabrón-contestó. Draco rió con él y continuaron caminando hacia los ascensores.-La semana que viene Luna y yo organizaremos una fiesta de despedida para los chavales. Antes de que partan a Hogwarts y abandonen el nido. Pero si vienes promete no fardar de tu nueva escoba o de tu nueva casa de vacaciones.

-Supongo que iremos, estará bien juntarnos todos de nuevo y agarrarnos una buena cogorza mientras los críos corren salvajemente por tu minúscula casa de campo.

-Cualquier excusa es buena, en mi minúscula casa de campo seréis bienvenidos. Le pediré a Luna que saque la vajilla buena-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo al rubio.

Se pararon de pronto. Habían llegado al ascensor y esperaban a que llegara. Continuaron charlando y metiéndose el uno con el otro. Tenían casi 40 años, pero seguían siendo unos puñeteros críos algunas veces.

El ascensor se paró frente a ellos y las rejas de hierro se abrieron con un fuerte la conversación con su amigo, Draco se hizo a un lado para dejar salir a la gente, haciendo gala de sus modales Malfoy.

-¡Granger!- exclamó un sorprendido Theodore.

El rubio entonces apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el interior del ascensor. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando se encontró con Hermione Granger.

En carne y hueso.

Hacía años que no se veían. Y como ya había supuesto Draco, ella seguía teniendo el mismo jodido efecto en él que años atrás.


	2. Capítulo 2 I am scared

**Capítulo 2. I am scared**

 _-¡Granger!- exclamó un sorprendido Theodore._

 _El rubio entonces apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el interior del ascensor. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando se encontró con Hermione Granger._

 _En carne y hueso._

 _Hacía años que no se veían. Y como ya había supuesto Draco, ella seguía teniendo el mismo jodido efecto en él que años atrás._

Sintió el corazón latir a mil por hora y la sangre palpitándole en las sienes. Esas eran las dos únicas cosas que podía oír, su jodido corazón y la sangre arremolinarse, sin dejarle pensar, sin dejarle actuar.

Tragó en grueso sin saber muy bien qué decir. Había fantaseado con esa imagen, con ese reencuentro miles de veces en su cabeza, pero jamás había imaginado que ese momento era el que estaba teniendo lugar en esos precisos instantes.

No desvió su mirada de la castaña. Notaba la mirada de su amigo fija en él, en sus ojos, sin saber muy bien qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza del rubio en esos momentos.

Finalmente, abrió la boca, pero cuando las palabras consiguieron salir, no pudo más que maldecirse así mismo mentalmente.

¡Gilipollas!

-He...He… Hey-tartamudeó.

Hermione asintió quedamente a ambos hombres a modo de saludo. La verdad que no tenía buen aspecto. Corrijo. Sí tenía buen aspecto, era una mujer que quitaba el hipo: delgada pero con curvas, seguía teniendo la misma cabellera rizada, ahora algo más domada bajo un despeinado moño y los ojos más alucinantes que Draco había visto jamás. Pero, a pesar de que superficialmente su aspecto era una locura; su mirada, su comportamiento y la tristeza que reflejaba todo en ella, le conferían un aire tan profundamente miserable que no, no tenía buen aspecto.

Draco pudo observar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, seguramente de llevar días llorando y, cuando por fin la mujer habló, lo hizo en un tono tan sumamente bajo que apenas pudieron escucharla.

-Nott, Malfoy. Buenos días.

Salió del ascensor, con la cabeza baja y sujetando fuertemente su bolso. Draco sintió el impulso de zarandear a la bruja para que así ella le mirara y le dijera algo más que su simple apellido, que esas palabras vacías de cualquier sentimiento. Pero se contuvo.

La mujer siguió caminando hacia la salida del Ministerio, con la misma postura y arrastrando los pies. Draco la observó hasta que la vio desaparecer en el interior de una de las chimeneas. Se había adueñado de él una sensación que no podía explicar. Y él era un Malfoy, no tenía sentimientos y, aunque los tuviera, no podía dejar que se apoderarán de él tan fácilmente.

No obstante sabía, que en el fondo, lo que acababa de sucederle, tan sólo era el principio de una serie de tortuosos y confusos sentimientos que llevaba mucho tiempo escondiendo en un rincón muy alejado de su mente, y por qué no, de su alma. Y lo supo no en ese instante, cuando se reencontró con Hermione Granger, sino cuando tuvo conciencia de que ella estaba de vuelta, más cerca de él.

Nott chasqueó los dedos frente a él para sacarle de su ensimismamiento y señaló al ascensor, en el cuál esperaban tres funcionarios del ministerio que lo observaban con cara de pocos amigos, hartos de la espera.

Sin decir palabra accedió al interior del aparato y éste se puso rápidamente en funcionamiento, saltando de una planta a otra rápidamente. Cuando unos minutos más tarde, Draco y su amigo se quedaron solos,Theodore reunió todo el valor que pudo para decir lo que llevaba un buen rato rumiando en su cabeza, pero sabía que debía de pronunciar esas palabras con cuidado. Conocía demasiado bien a Draco como para saber que su amigo estaba pasando por un momento de shock y, lo último que quería, era ofenderle y encender a la serpiente.

-Granger… está cambiada.-Draco le miró por fin, pestañeando un par de veces, como si de pronto acabara de recordar dónde se encontraba y con quién. Asintió en silencio.- Deberías… tú… -había ensayado mentalmente pero las puñeteras palabras no conseguían salir de su boca para formar una frase- ¿Astoria sabe que ha vuelto?

Draco titubeó durante unos instantes.

-Lo sabe, pero no tiene ni idea de nada.

Ciertamente la noticia del escándalo de Krum había ocupado las primeras páginas de todos los medios de comunicación mágicas y sería un idiota pensar que Astoria no había atacado cabos ya. Es más, el momento vivido hace unas semanas en la biblioteca de su mansión, cuando él había recibido la noticia de su regreso como un mazazo, pudo apreciar algo así como comprensión por parte de su esposa, pero estaba seguro de que ella no sospechaba ni la mitad de todo lo que él había sentido cuando había leído aquellas palabras en El Profeta.

Tras largos años viviendo una vida infeliz, en un matrimonio sin amor, perseguido por la prensa y sometido a la voluntad de su familia, Draco Malfoy sentía un atisbo de esperanza. Pequeño. Minúsculo. No sabía por qué, pero que ella estuviera de vuelta, le hacía pensar que el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad; la oportunidad de ser feliz, a sus 38 años de edad.

Draco soltó la mano de Astoria como si el contacto con la misma le estuviera abrasando. Acababan de aparecerse los tres en las proximidades de la pequeña casa de campo que Theodore Nott, su esposa Luna Lovegood y sus gemelos, Balthasar y Marvin, compartían a las afueras de la ciudad.

Si Astoria se molestó por ese gesto, no lo demostró, sino que en su lugar tomó cariñosamente a su hijo de la mano, y dejando atrás al rubio comenzaron a caminar hacia el final de la calle, donde se encontraba el hogar de los Nott. Draco se demoró unos minutos más antes de seguirles el paso a su mujer e hijos.

Era una agradable noche de finales de Agosto. En dos días su pequeño partiría a Hogwarts y él y Astoria se quedarían solos en la gran mansión Malfoy, con la sola compañía de los elfos domésticos y la increíble incomodidad que existía entre ambos.

Desde lo ocurrido en el Ministerio Draco no había dejado de rememorar la escena con Granger una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se maldecía así mismo por haber sido tan simple y no haber podido juntar más de dos palabras y por haber actuado como un completo gilipollas. Pero bueno, tendría más oportunidades de volver a encontrarse con ella y, la próxima vez, estaba seguro de que sabría qué decir.

Llegó a la puerta de la pequeña pero agradable casa de sus amigos y, sin llamar al timbre, abrió la verja para acceder al interior, donde se sorprendió al encontrar el jardín bellamente iluminado por cientos de luciérnagas y flores colgantes (de alguna especie extraña cultivada por Lovegood seguramente) y el ruido de las conversaciones de sus amigos al fondo, junto a una gran barbacoa de piedra.

Draco sonrió. No quería a su mujer, pero quería a esos idiotas que tenía por amigos, y pasar una noche agradable junto a ellos era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Se acercó hacia donde estaban todos ellos, charlando alegremente con bebidas en sus manos y picoteando los aperitivos dispuestos en la gran mesa de jardín. En el camino, se detuvo para tomar una copa de vino blanco cuando una alborotada cabellera morena se cruzó en su camino haciéndole trastabillar. De no ser por sus estupendos reflejos y su agilidad Malfoy, hubiera aplastado a una niña que correteaba en el jardín con los pequeños Nott y su Leo.

Draco reparó entonces en la muchacha que había estado apunto de aplastar con su cuerpo, para fijarse en que el rostro de la pequeña le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Como si le hubieran abofeteado, cayó en la cuenta de quién era. Era inconfundiblemente parecida a su madre: ojos color miel y una melena más bien parecida a un nido de gorriones, aunque sus facciones eran algo más duras, más parecidas a las de…. Krum. Draco sintió un odio apoderarse de su cuerpo al pensar en el desgraciado jugador de quidditch y se apartó corriendo para llegar al grupo de amigos que lo miraban con extrañeza tras su reacción.

Nervioso, Draco miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar a la madre de la criatura. Si la pequeña estaba correteando en el jardín de los Nott, probablemente su Granger estaría con ella.

-No está-le anunció por lo bajo Nott mientras le pasaba un perrito caliente a su amigo, que había vuelto a girarse para contemplar la imagen de la mini Granger.-Luna decidió invitarlas, para que los críos se conocieran antes de empezar la escuela, pero en el último momento Granger anunció que no podía venir, aunque Potter trajo a su hija.

¿Potter estaba allí?

Draco miró a sus espaldas y pudo ver como la vieja gloria se acercaba con un par de bandejas con comida en sus manos hasta la mesa. La Comadreja Hermana venía tras él y charlaba alegremente con Luna, mientras su prole se unía al resto de niños.

Desde la guerra y una vez rehechas sus vidas, Draco había mantenido una relación de pura cordialidad con Potter y Weasley. Al final, compartían amigos en común y los negocios de Draco le habían hecho tener que tratar con los dos amigos en innumerables ocasiones, dado el papel que ambos jugaban en el ministerio. Seguía sintiendo un extraño sentimiento hacia ellos, que no podía explicar.

¿Envidia tal vez?

Él lo tenía todo, pero no había podido elegir con quién pasar el resto de su vida y, en el fondo, envidiaba que ellos si lo hubieran hecho. Era simplemente eso. No era como cuando iban a la escuela, ni mucho menos. Ya eran hombres creciditos, las viejas rencillas quedaban en un segundo plano.

La velada transcurrió tranquilamente. De vez en cuando Draco desviaba la atención del grupo para observar a la pequeña que, parecía haber hecho buenas migas con su Leo. No sabía como describirlo, pero saber que era su hija, despertaba en él un sentimiento muy similar al que sentía por su propio hijo: amor y un deseo de protección.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Era la primera vez que había visto a la niña, no podía estar sintiendo aquell.

Cuando ya parecía que la fiesta llegaba a su fin, Leo se acercó a su padre tirando nerviosamente de la manga de éste para presentarle a su nueva amiga.

-Mira papá, te presento a mi amiga Claire, Claire Krum.-La pequeña apareció junto a él y con una sonrisa tímida le estrechó la mano al mago, con unos modales dignos de un Malfoy.-Su padre es un famoso jugador de Quidditch, dice que un día me va a llevar verle jugar y podré conocer a todos los jugadores. ¿Puedo papá? ¿Puedo?

Si por Draco fuera no dejaría a su pequeño acercarse a un metro de distancia de ese gorila infiel, pero al observar la cara de ilusión de su hijo, no pudo evitar ablandarse y, mientras le revolvía el pelo aceptó con un gesto de la cabeza. Ya pensaría, llegado el momento, qué haría si se le presentaba la ocasión, aunque dudaba mucho que llegara a darse.

-No se preocupe Señor Malfoy, que yo me ocuparé de que Leo esté bien, lo prometo-respondió la pequeña. Acto seguido los niños volvieron a su juego y dejaron solo a Draco en sus cavilaciones.

La verdad que Draco no había planeado que sus chavales pudieran llegar a conocerse, y mucho menos hacerse amigos. Pero bueno, estaba seguro que eso sólo era cosa del momento, al día siguiente los pequeños marcharían a Hogwarts y estaba seguro que su Leo acabaría en Slytherin y la niña Granger en Gryffindor, por lo que su efímera amistad duraría menos de lo que uno tarda en decir Quidditch.

Quidditch no, joder. Eso le recordaba a Krum. En menos de lo que canta un gallo. Sí, eso estaba mejor.

Hacía veinte años que no pisaba el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación Kings Cross, pero éste apenas había cambiado en absoluto.

La imponente máquina de vapor esperaba a cientos de entusiasmados alumnos cargando sus baúles repletos de libros de hechizos, escobas y algún que otro artefacto de borma de contrabando, dispuestos a encaramarse al tren y emprender un nuevo año escolar, para vivir, lo que a juicio de Hermione serían, los mejores años de su vida.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente y llenó a la mujer de una sentimiento amargo. Ciertamente los años que había pasado en hogwarts habían sido excelentes para ella: allí había descubierto la amistad, de la mano de Harry y de Ron, había vivido numerosas aventuras, había aprendido y había tenido su primera amor allí pero, también había sufrido mucho. De pronto, los años de burlas de los Slytherin y en concreto de su cabecilla, Draco Malfoy, le vinieron a la mente. Pero Hermione estaba segura que su hija Claire era mucho más fuerte que ella, y que jamás iba a dejar a nadie meterse con ella como el Slytherin lo hizo en la época en la que fueron a la escuela. Es más, Hermione se había sorprendido al escuchar que la pequeña y el hijo de los Malfoy hubieran hecho buenas migas durante la fiesta en casa de Luna. Claire no había parado de hablar de su nuevo mejor amigo desde que había regresado a casa, entusiasmada por la velada y todos los nuevos niños que acababa de conocer.

Al fin y al cabo, puede que el muchacho, Leo, sin Hermione no recordaba mal el nombre, podría no parecerse en absoluto a su padre y tratarse de un niño excepcional y un buen amigo para Claire.

Hermione avanzó por el andén en busca de sus amigos. Tras el acercamiento a Harry las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos; se habían visto en varias ocasiones y, parecía que las viejas heridas comenzaban a sanar y el resentimiento a desaparecer. Pero Hermione sabía que les había decepcionado y que, a pesar de todo, ellos habían estado allí para ayudarla cuando más lo había necesitado y estaba profundamente agradecida por todo el apoyo que le habían prestado estas semanas.

Les encontró al final del andén, donde todos los niños correteaban a su alrededor e, histéricas Luna, Ginny y Lavender, trataban de que los pequeños se estuvieran quietos y no se acercaran a las vías del tren. Hermione también pudo apreciar en el grupo a otra mujer más que no conocía. Era morena, con la tez muy pálida y con unos ojos verdes muy profundos, similares a los de Harry y un porte aristocrático que hizo a Hermione sentirse automáticamente inferior y recordar sin querer a todas aquellas mujeres de la nobleza búlgara con las que se había cruzado los últimos años, que la miraban desde arriba, con suficiencia y sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Cuando se aproximaban, Claire se soltó de su mano para correr hasta el grupo de niños que correteaban y unirse en un fuerte abrazo con un pequeño rubio que, tal y como Hermione adivinó, se trataba de su nuevo mejor amigo Leo. No le dió demasiada importancia y se acercó a las demás mujeres.

-¡Hola!-saludó al tiempo que dejaba el baúl de su hija junto a los demás.

La conversación se cortó en el momento y Hermione se sintió algo intimidada. Estaba segura que a todas las mujeres del grupo se les estaría pasando por la cabeza la situación que en estos momentos estaba pasando la castaña. Al fin y al cabo, el escándalo desatado por Viktor y el abandono de ella, habían sido noticia y estaba segura de que estaban preguntándose cómo había sido tan gilipollas de aguantar tanto tiempo con un hombre así: drogadicto, alcohólico e infiel.

Hermione ignoró las miradas que la mujer morena le lanzaba y abrazó a Ginny.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-dijo mirando a su alrededor.- Sin él no creo que pueda subir el baúl de Claire al tren: se ha empeñado en llevarse todos sus libros y pesa como una tonelada.

-De tal palo tal astilla-pronunció alguien a sus espaldas. Hermione se giró para encontrarse directamente con la mirada de Draco Malfoy. No se habían vuelto a ver desde ese rápido encontronazo en el Ministerio y Hermione se sentía avergonzada por que la hubiera visto hecha una mierda, después de haber estado llorando un mar en el despacho de Harry.

Sin contestar, Hermione observó como el hombre se acercaba a la mujer morena que estaba en el grupo con sus amigas y le decía algo con un gesto de enfado, ignorando completamente a la castaña que se había quedado petrificada ante la situación.

Por el rabillo del ojo Ginny se percató de que Hermione se estaría preguntando quién demonios era aquella mujer y, tomándola del codo para alejarla un poco de los demás, le susurró de quién se trataba.

-Es Astoria Greengrass, bueno, Malfoy en realidad.-Hermione asintió comprendiendo que se trataba de la esposa de Malfoy.- Es algo estirada, pero en el fondo es una buena mujer. Malfoy y ella no se llevan muy bien, pero ya sabes cómo son estos ricachones: las apariencias lo son todo.

Hermione divisó cómo Greengrass y Mafoy habían empezado a discutir, ahora algo más alejados del gran grupo de padres y sintió como el corazón se le paralizaba cuando ambos se giraron para mirarla directamente. Incómoda, Hermione desvió la mirada rápidamente tratando de mirar a otra parte que no fuera el matrimonio, pero demasiado tarde: Draco Malfoy venía directamente hacia ella.

Por suerte para Hermione, Ron apareció justo en ese preciso momento para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo que la hizo tambalearse durante unos segundos antes de recobrar el equilibrio y estampar un sonoro beso en la mejillas de su amigo pelirrojo. Joder, ¡cómo les había extrañado!

-¿Preparada para dejar marchar a tu polluelo?-preguntó Ron mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y ambos se dirigían hacia el andén. Hermione sonrió, percibiendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo Malfoy se había detenido no muy lejos de ellos y la observaba con intensidad.

-La voy a echar infinitamente de menos, pero algún día tenía que dejarla marcha. Al fin y al cabo, sino era Hogwarts habría sido Durmstang…-Hermione enmudeció al decir el nombre de la escuela mágica búlgara, recordando de pronto el motivo por el que su hija no asistiría a esa escuela.

Después de eso, por mucho que Ron tratara de animarla no pudo borrarle el semblante serio que se le había quedado a Hermione tras su conversación. Su amigo podría entender, o al menos imaginarse lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a la castaña, por lo que lo dejó estar y simplemente la abrazó bien fuerte cuando el expreso, comenzó su inconfundible traqueteo y, tras dejar una columna de humo, se alejaba con sus pequeños en el interior.

Hermione echaba terriblemente de menos a su hija. Hacía tres semanas que se había marchado al colegio y la mujer se sentía muy sola.

Había estado ocupando su tiempo en arreglar la casa, retomar la relación con sus viejos amigos y algún que otro conocido, leer y en alguna que otra copa de whisky de fuego o incluso vino en sus momentos de bajón. Pero había algo que Hermione estaba posponiendo y, por mucho que le doliera pensar en ello, no podía seguir engañandose a sí misma. Había un tema aún no resuelto, que le producía un miedo horrible, pero que sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría que acabar solucionandolo, o al menos, enfrentándolo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y volviendo a su lectura. Al menos ese día no se enfrentaría a su mayor miedo y dedicaría el resto de la tarde a leer. Eso sí que definitivamente, le ayudaría a alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo de su cabeza.

 _O eso creía._

Unos golpecitos en la ventana interrumpieron su concentrada lectura. Hermione levantó la vista y pudo divisar una lechuza, que descansaba en el alféizar de la ventana, a la espera de ser recibida.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Había reconocido al majestuoso ave, de plumaje color avellana y el indistinguible collar de cuero negro que rodeaba su cuello.

Se trataba de su lechuza. La lechuza de la familia Krum.

Temblando dejó a un lado del libro sin tan siquiera preocuparse de marcar la página que estaba leyendo y se acercó hasta la ventana. Trió de ella y dejó pasar al ave que, cariñosamente, le picoteó la mano en señal de reconocimiento. Hermione le rascó en el lomo y extrajo el sobre que el animal custodiaba hasta que le fuera entregado a su destinatario.

Temiendo el contenido del sobre, Hermione se acercó hasta el sofá y, respirando hondo, abrió la carta que estaba dirigida a su nombre:

 _Estimada Señora Krum,_

 _Desde el Departamento de Atención a la Familia y del Mago Menor del Ministerio de Magia, debemos informarle de que hemos recibido el expediente abierto por la causa número 712398 en los Juzgados Mágicos de Sofía, número contra usted por secuestro de menores, abandono y daños y perjuicios; causa abierta por el Señor D. Viktor Krum._

 _Al ser usted una ciudadana de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra, dicho expediente será tramitado en las sedes destinadas a las causas familiares en el Ministerio de Magia._

 _Por lo tanto, sirva este presente escrito como notificación oficial de la causa abierta contra la Señora Doña Hermione Krum y para su emplazamiento en la vista que tendrá lugar el próximo 27 de Diciembre en el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra._

 _Es su derecho contratar los servicios de un abogado especialista en la materia que elaborará la defensa del juicio abierto contra usted. A continuación le adjuntamos toda la documentación relativa al litigio así como una lista de los abogados defensores habilitados por el ministerio que podrán prestarle servicios._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Preston O´Doghery_

 _Departamento de Atención a la familia y del Mago Menor_

 _Consulado de Inglaterra en Bulgaria en representación del Ministerio de Magia_

Presa del pánico, Hermione comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que, incontrolablemente comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Había sido simplemente una cuestión de tiempo y Hermione había estado mentalizándose de esa posibilidad, pero jamás habría estado preparada para recibir este mazazo. No era suficiente que su marido le hubiera sido infiel, que tuviera problemas con el alcohol y con los polvos de Doxy, sino que además ahora sumaba una humillación más a las espaldas de Hermione y se atrevía a denunciarla por abandono y secuestro de menores.

 _Pero eso no era lo peor de todo._

No. Hermione sabía que eso era el principio. Que esto era una pequeña señal de lo que se le avecinaba, una simple muestra de que Víktor Krum iría a por ella, y no importaba todo el daño que produjera a su paso. _Él se saldría con la suya._

Era un hombre muy poderoso en su país, y Hermione no quería imaginarse qué otras acciones tomaría para acabar con ella.

Pues bien, ella no se dejaría amedrentar en esta ocasión. Si Krum quería guerra, pues la tendría.

Ella era Hermione Granger y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ese hombre la hiriera una vez más.

-Adelante-dijo Theodore Nott sin levantar la vista de su pergamino. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y entonces levantó la mirada. Asombrado, se puso en pie y cruzó la habitación hasta quedar frente a frente de la persona que acababa de cruzar la puerta de su despacho.-Granger, que...agradable sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

-Siento haber venido sin avisar Nott, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Sin comentar nada, Theo asintió y la condujo hasta su escritorio donde la invitó a sentarse mientras él rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba frente a ella. Hermione parecía nerviosa. Tenía los ojos hinchados y un leve temblor sacudía todo su cuerpo. Jugueteaba nerviosamente con un grueso sobre que traía en las manos.

-Tu dirás-comentó el mago, invitándole a hablar, pues todavía estaba recuperándose de la sorpresa de haberla encontrado en su oficina.

-Verás Nott. Estoy en un serio problema. Supongo que….- Hermione se interrumpió. Vaya gilipollez. Claro que Nott sabía cuál era su situación y todo lo que había ocurrido con Viktor durante los últimos meses, por lo que suponer estaba fuera de lugar.-Ya se que estás al tanto de mi situación con mi marido, ex...marido. En proceso.-se corrigió.- Las cosas han sido muy difíciles desde que abandoné Bulgaria y regrese aquí.-La mujer hizo una pausa que le permitiera escoger las palabras para poder explicarle a Theo lo que necesitaba de él.- Me he estado informando y al parecer, eres el mejor abogado de familia de todo el Ministerio. Y necesito que me ayudes.

Le tendió el sobre. El mago estiró el brazo para tomarlo y lo inspeccionó si decir nada, sin abrirlo.

-Entiendo…-contestó el moreno. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer toda la documentación en silencio. Hermione pudo apreciar cómo su rostro se iba ensombreciendo a medida que leía todo lo que el Ministerio le había adjuntado.- ¡Esto es una vergüenza! ó por fin.- No te voy a engañar Granger. Esto tiene muy mala pinta. Te voy a ayudar. - Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar, pero esta vez de alegría.- La ley está de nuestro lado, pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa...

-Lo se-contestó la mujer.-Estoy acojonada. No sabes lo que Viktor es capaz de hacer con tal de salirse con la suya y joderme la vida.

-Puedo hacerme una idea-continuó el abogado.-Hay mucho trabajo por delante y disponemos de muy poco tiempo antes de la vista. Necesito organizar unas cuantas cosas antes de ponerme de lleno en este caso y quiero que hagas algunas cosas por mí, que me ayudarán a formar la mejor defensa. En primer lugar necesito que hagas memoria Granger:por mucho que te duela, necesito que recopiles toda la información que puedas sobre Krum, vuestro matrimonio y sus trapos sucios.-Hermione tomó nota mental de las indicaciones de su abogado, si bien estaba algo extrañada por esa petición. Al ver su expresión Theo añadió.-No, no me malinterpretes. Sacar trapos sucios en el juicio no es mi estilo, pero está bien tenerlos por si las moscas. Si Krum ha sido tan cerdo de denunciarte por secuestro de menores, no creo que tenga escrúpulos en sacar todos los trapos sucios que tenga contra ti. Simplemente hay que estar preparados. Segundo, te voy a pedir que escribas inmediatamente a Hogwarts y le pidas a la profesora McGonagall que, bajo ningún concepto, permita a otra persona además de ti, sacar a tu hija del colegio. Me preocupa que Krum vaya a por ella y la saque por la fuerza.

Hermione se encogió al escuchar esto último. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Viktor pudiera llegar a hacer algo así, pero conociéndole, haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla daño, incluso si eso suponía utilizar a su hija.

-Tercero, necesito que contactes con Draco.

-¿Con Malfoy? ¿Para qué?-replicó la mujer.

-Draco está bien relacionado en las altas esferas diplomáticas de la mayoría de países europeos. Estoy seguro de que tiene algún hilo del que tirar con la embajada búlgara y sus relaciones nos serán de gran ayuda si la cosa se pone fea. Te lo pido a ti porque iría en contra del código profesional recurrir a… estos mecanismos para utilizarlos en favor de un juicio, de ahí que necesite que seas tu la que acuda a Malfoy. No puedo verme implicado directamente en este tema, pero a ti y a Draco no os pasará nada. Pero es importante que seas tu la que se lo pida.

Hermione asintió. La verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a Malfoy. Las dos veces que se habían encontrado desde su llegada habían sido un tanto incómodas para ella y dado su historial, se sentía muy incómoda al tener que pedirle un favor al mago. Pero por su hija haría lo que fuera. Incluso arrodillarse y suplicar por la ayuda del Slytherin. Haría lo que fuera.

Theodore Nott se puso en pie y acompañó a la salida a Hermione.

-Granger, no te preocupes. Tu caso está en buenas manos. No desesperes. Haz por favor lo que te he pedido-abrió la puerta para despedir a la mujer.-Ah, y una última cosa… no comentes nada de este asunto con nadie. Krum tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes y no quisiera que nuestra estrategia cayera en malas manos.

-Hermione-contestó la mujer.-Llámame Hermione por favor.

-Está bien-asintió Nott.-Ten mucho cuidado por favor, Hermione.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se acomodó durante unos segundos en el marco. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

Había dado un gran paso. Uno muy difícil.

Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo coño iba a pedirle ese favor a Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3 Alcohol to drown my sorrows

**Capítulo 3. Alcohol to drown my sorrows**

 _Hermione cerró la puerta y se acomodó durante unos segundos en el marco. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse._

 _Había dado un gran paso. Uno muy difícil._

 _Ahora tenía que averiguar cómo coño iba a pedirle ese favor a Malfoy._

Habían transcurrido tres días desde su reunión con Theodore Nott y todavía no había tenido noticias del abogado. Hermione estaba al borde de la desesperación. La fecha de la vista estaba muy cerca y la mujer pensaba que nada serviría para aplacar la sed de venganza de su ex marido y sus ganas de hacerle daño, quitándole lo que más quería: a su hija Claire.

Por si fuera poco, tampoco había tenido agallas de contactar con Malfoy y pedirle el favor, tal y como le había recomendado Nott que hiciera. No. Simplemente no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a él. Hacía años que no hablaban. Bueno, tampoco es que hubieran mantenido muchas conversaciones antes de que ella se marchara a Bulgaria. Tampoco es que hubieran tenido nunca una relación. Sus años en la escuela habían estado marcados por insultos, burlas, humillaciones y, al final, habían acabado enfrentándose en dos bandos muy diferentes durante la guerra. Si bien Malfoy demostró, en el último momento, que sus lealtades no se inclinaban hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Simplemente había sido un chiquillo que se había visto envuelto en una batalla en la cual no se sentía identificado en ningún bando, pero se había visto forzado al lado oscuro, por presión de su familia, por miedo o por quién sabe qué. El caso es que gracias a Malfoy y su momento de sensatez, o cobardía o simplemente pena por ella, la había salvado de las garras de la muerte cuando ella y sus amigos fueron apresados y conducidos a la Mansión Malfoy.

Inconscientemente Hermione se llevó la mano hasta la cicatriz que la tarada de Bellatrix Lestrange había surcado a base de torturas en su brazo. Levantó la manga de su túnica y acarició la marca. Habían transcurrido muchos años después de que la torturaran, pero el recuerdo aún le hacía despertarse por las noches. Si no hubiera sido por Malfoy, Merlín sabe qué habría sido de ella aquella noche. Probablemente estaría muerta, o peor, ingresada en alguna institución mental por haber perdido el juicio tras haber sido torturada por la chiflada de la mortífaga.

Después de la batalla jamás había cruzado dos palabras con el ex mortífago. Tampoco se habían visto. Sólo en los días en los que se celebraron los juicios contra los seguidores de Voldemort y tanto ella, como sus amigos y otros miembros de la Orden, testificaron por la familia Malfoy. Salieron bastante bien parados después de aquello y, aunque Hermione se hubiera alejado de la comunidad mágica inglesa por muchos años, conocía a través de sus amigos y la prensa, que al heredero de los Malfoy no le había ido nada mal en la vida.

Y, al parecer, Malfoy era de las pocas personas que, de nuevo podían ayudarla. Le jodía, pero así era, y no dejaría que el orgullo y el recuerdo de algo que había sucedido hace años enturbiara su juicio y pusiera en peligro a su hija.

Con determinación, Hermione tomó la decisión de dejar de lado viejas rencillas con Malfoy y pedirle, suplicarle, que la ayudara en estos momentos.

Se apareció a unos metros de la mansión Malfoy, en el camino que conducía hasta la majestuosa vivienda del ex mortífago. El recinto estaba protegido con hechizos anti aparición por lo que Hermione tuvo que caminar durante algunos minutos antes de llegar a la puerta principal de la casa.

Tomó aire durante unos segundos antes de levantar el brazo y tocar suavemente la puerta. Con una casa tan grande Hermione dudaba que su llamada hubiera sido escuchada, pero por otro lado rezaba porque nadie abriera la puerta. Así tendría la oportunidad de largarse por donde había venido y posponer el momento para otra ocasión.

Para nunca quizás.

Desde que había tomado la decisión de presentarse en ese momento en casa de los malfoy y su efectiva llegada, miles de pensamiento habían estado rondando por su cabeza.

 _¿Qué le diría cuando le tuviera al frente? ¿Cómo comenzaría su frase? ¿Quizá debería preguntarle qué había sido de su vida todos estos años o directamente iría al grano?_

Las oraciones de Hermione no fueron escuchadas y, pasados unos minutos la puerta de la gran mansión se abrió. A otro lado le recibió una anciana elfa doméstica, ataviada elegantemente con un traje de doncella de su tamaño.

-Buenos días-dijo al Señor Malfoy.

-El Señor ha salido señorita, no regresará hasta bien entrada la noche- contestó la elfa mientras escudriñaba con la mirada a la mujer que tenía frente ella. No la había visto jamás y era extraño recibir visitas a esas horas en la mansión sin que ella lo supiera de antemano. Normalmente eran visitas de la señora de la casa o algún socio del señor, pero nunca ninguna inesperada o que no hubiera sido programada con antelación.

-Yo me encargo Gloria, gracias-dijo una voz a las espaldas de la elfina, que, con una inclinación de cabeza se alejó de la puerta, dejándola entreabierta.-Puedes pasar Granger.

Era una mujer la que hablaba y Hermione supuso que se trataba de la señora Greengrass, bueno Malfoy mejor dicho. Un poco confusa, la mujer se entró en la mansión cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La estancia era algo oscura, tan sólo iluminada por la luz que entraba de una gran claraboya situada en el techo de la enorme entrada y, como era normal en esa época del año, el cielo estaba gris y amenazaba tormenta.

-¿Qué necesitas de mi marido?-Preguntó Astoria mientras bajaba por la escalinata de mármol verde situada al frente de la puerta.

-Yo….yo…-balbuceó Hermione. La verdad no entendía a qué se debía tanto nerviosismo. No conocía esa mujer, pero, por alguna extraña razón la castaña sentía que la señora Malfoy sí la conocía a ella y eso le hacía sentirse en desventaja e insegura.-Tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con él, un favor más concretamente….Vengo de parte de Theodore Nott- dijo por fin, como si el nombre de su abogado sirviera para relajar la mirada de la mujer, o como excusa por presentarse sin avisar en su casa.

Astoria había llegado al final de la escalera y la observó atentamente, con los ojos fijos en lo suyos. Esto multiplicó la sensación de nerviosismo de Hermione y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, a la espera de que la mujer contestara.

-Draco ha salido a hacer algunos recados y atender negocios, no regresará hasta tarde. ¿Puedo yo ayudarte en algo?

Su voz era dura y, estaba cargada de algo así como, amargura, si bien su rostro reflejaba una seriedad que habría hecho a cualquiera hacerse pis encima.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? Es muy importante que hable con él-contestó Hermione, sin atreverse a sostener más la mirada de la mujer.

Astoria lo pensó durante unos momentos. Su marido había salido al callejón Diagon tan sólo unos minutos antes de que Granger se presentara en su casa así que, probablemente aún se encontrara allí. Pero no estaba segura de querer compartir esa información con la mujer que tenía al frente.

Desde que se enteraron de su regreso, las cosas entre ella y Draco habían estado más tensas de lo normal y, aunque no lo hubieran mencionado abiertamente, Astoria sabía que el repentino mal humor de su marido y su renovada afición al whisky de fuego se debía sin duda a Granger. No es que le amara, entre ellos nunca había existido un sentimiento como tal, pero si le respetaba y era el padre de su hijo y no quería verle herido ni sufrir por una sangresucia. En ese punto, Astoria era muy egoísta y aunque supiera que lo tenía todo perdido con su marido, un extraño sentimiento de propiedad se apoderó de ella y, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera en saber qué demonios quería esa mujer de su esposo, no le daría el gusto de facilitarle las cosas.

-Lo siento, desconozco donde fue. Te recomiendo que vengas otro día.-contestó mientras con un gesto señalaba a la puerta por la que un par de minutos antes había entrado Hermione.-La próxima vez, agradeceríamos una lechuza por tu parte anunciando tu visita.-comentó mordazmente.

Hermione asintió algo avergonzada y salió de la mansión sin volver a dedicarle una mirada más a la mujer. Ni un gracias fue capaz de pronunciar. Sin duda esa había sido una de las situaciones más extrañas e incómodas que había vivido en los últimos tiempos y estaba deseando salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Tierra llamando a Claire, ¿me recibes?-dijo Leo mientras agitaba una mano frente a las narices de la muchacha que, sin quererlo, llevaba con la mirada perdida varios minutos y absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Perdona Leo-contestó sacudiendo la cabeza, como intentando espantar lo que fuera que le rondara por la cabeza.

Se encontraban en la sala de estudio habilitada para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, rodeados de libros y apuntes, dispuestos a realizar el trabajo de Transformaciones que debían entregar antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

-A mi no me engañas niña, sé que algo te ronda por esa enmarañada cabecita así que ¡suéltalo!

-No es nada, una tontería. Además, ¿de dónde has sacado esa expresión?.-Leo le miró confundido, sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.- ¿Tierra llamando a Claire?

-Bah-contestó el niño encogiéndose de hombros.-Soy muy fan de las películas muggles, algo que suelo hacer con mi padre siempre que tiene un rato, y no sé, creo que describe perfectamente lo que intentaba decirte. ¡Estás ida!

-Anoche recibí una carta de mi padre-confesó finalmente.

El niño no contestó inmediatamente. Sabía que la relación de Claire con su padre era complicada, no había logrado que compartiera con él todos los detalles y él tampoco es que quisiera inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le competían, pero ella era su mejor amiga y no quería verla sufrir.

-¿Y qué decía?-dijo al fin.

La niña le miró con ojos tristes, se dio la vuelta en su silla para extraer un pergamino de la mochila y se lo tendió a su amigo. Leo tomó la carta y, tras ojearla durante unos segundos, su rostro denotaba aún más desconcierto que unos minutos antes, cuando trataba de sonsacarle información a su amiga.

-Claire, recuerda que no se leer búlgaro.

-¡Oh!-exclamó la niña mientras hacía chocar la palma de su mano en la frente.-Lo siento. Algún día te enseñaré, lo prometo. Bueno, básicamente me pregunta que qué tal van las cosas en el colegio, que me extraña y que nos veremos pronto…

-¿Eso es bueno no?-comentó su amigo sin ver el problema o el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Claire.

-No, no es nada bueno. Llevo sin ver a mi padre desde verano y sin tener noticias suyas y, el haber recibido esta carta...no se me preocupa. Me preocupa mi madre. Además, ¿qué es eso de que pronto nos veremos? No entiendo nada….-comentó la niña mientras se mordía el labio inferior en señal de preocupación.-Quiero a mi padre, es no cambiará jamás. Pero también sé que ha hecho mucho de sufrir a mi madre y estoy preocupada.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a ella?-inquirió el niño. Era la primera vez que Claire hablaba abiertamente del tema y que directamente mencionaba a sus dos padres en una misma frase.

-No, no quiero asustarla, quizá no sea nada… Vamos Leo, terminemos con esto, sino McGonagall nos arrancará el cuello.

Con una sensación de vergüenza por no haber sido capaz de articular palabras de forma coherente frente a la señora Malfoy y una sensación de desconcierto por el trato recibido, Hermione se alejó de la mansión como un rayo, dispuesta a regresar a su casa, agarrar una botella de whisky de fuego y enterrarse bajo el edredón de la cama.

Sin contar los vagos recuerdos que Hermione poseía de Greengrass en la escuela, era prácticamente la segunda vez que veía a la mujer en su vida y tenía la extraña sensación de que la odiaba. No entendía por qué. No le había hecho nada nunca, pero algo le decía que no era de su agrado. Primero la singular mirada que el matrimonio le había dirigido en el andén cuando fueron a despedir a sus hijos y, después aquello.

Tras haber conocido a su mujer, Hermione prefería una y mil veces enfrentarse al rubio antes que a la turbadora mirada de Astoria.

El encuentro realmente había afectado a Hermione, que de pronto no tenía ganas de irse a casa sola y beber hasta quedar dormida. Decidió entonces cambiar sus planes y aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon; una visita al Caldero Chorreante no le vendría mal, al menos ahí no estaría sola.

Después de su tercera copa, Tom, el camarero del Caldero Chorreante se resistió a servirle una cuarta a la castaña que, insistía en demostrarle que se encontraba perfectamente sobria como para aguantar otro trago más de whisky de fuego. Es más, tanta era la insistencia y los intentos de demostrarle que era capaz de tocar la punta de su nariz con sus dedos y caminar en línea recta con los ojos cerrados que, finalmente, el pobre hombre se vio obligado a servirle otra copa, que desapareció tan rápido por la garganta de la mujer como la hubo servido.

-Otra-pidió Hermione mientras hacía sonar su vacía vaso contra la barra de madera.

Tom negó con la cabeza mientras la observaba por encima de sus gafas. Definitivamente aquella mujer no estaba en sus cabales y trataba de ahogar sus penas o lo que fuera que estuviera pasándole por la cabeza, a base de tragos de whisky de fuego, sin compañía y en un lugar que, hasta Tom mismo debía reconocer, poco glamuroso para una mujer como aquella.

-¡Oh vamos Tom! ¡Soy una mujer adulta! ¡Creo que merezco un traguito más!-Hermione trataba de convencerse de que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para seguir bebiendo pero empezaba a notar como su lengua se volvía algo más pastosa y las palabras salían algo atropelladas de su boca. Había ganados bastante tolerancia al alcohol durante los últimos meses y, aunque fuera triste decirlo, la bebida era lo único que conseguía calmar sus ánimos últimamente.

-Sírvele otra copa a la señorita-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione se giró sobre la banqueta en la que estaba sentada y, algo mareada, pudo distinguir la figura de Draco Malfoy a final de la taberna. Por su aspecto, debía de llevar un buen rato observando divertido la situación. Sin previo aviso se acercó hasta la barra y se sentó en la banqueta que quedaba libre al lado de Hermione.-Vamos Tom, ¿no me has oído? -le espetó al camarero que continuaba sin saber muy bien qué hacer.-¡Pónganos otra ronda, y que sea doble!

Bizqueando la castaña se giró para enfrentarlo y, al ver la mirada divertida del rubio y su sonrisa ladeada, una profunda rabia se apoderó de ella.

¿Quién era él para mofarse de su estado?

-¿Quién te ha invitado a la fiesta Malfoy?-espetó al tiempo que tomaba el vaso que Tom acababa de servirles y lo vaciaba de un trago, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una mueca de asco al sentir como el calor recorría su garganta. Abrió los ojos y, con una señal pidió un nuevo trago. Esta vez, sin dudarlo, el viejo camarero sirvió otra copa.

-¿Acaso vas tan pedo que no sabes quien soy?-contestó el rubio mientras vaciaba, también de un trago su copa y se acomodaba en la incómoda y sucia banqueta del bar, apoyando sus codos en la barra y observando a Hermione detenidamente, sin perder su mueca de diversión.-Draco Malfoy no necesita invitación en su propio establecimiento.

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada. No tenía ni idea de que ese local perteneciera a Malfoy. Sabía que tenía numerosos negocios por a ciudad, pero jamás se le habría asado por la cabeza que ese antro le perteneciera.

-Genial-masculló la mujer.-Entonces ¿invita la casa a los tragos no?-contestó desafiante mientras alzaba de nuevo su copa, a la espera de que fuera brindada por el rubio.

Draco no hizo lo mismo, sino que amplió su sonrisa aún más, divertido con la situación y casi agradecido de poder encontrarse así a Granger. No era como había imaginado su reencuentro, pero desde luego era una situación que difícilmente iba a poder olvidar.

-Si me permites un consejo….-continuó Hermione al ver su intento de brindis ser sitio necesita una buena limpieza, algo más de luz…

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-contestó el hombre dando una palmada en la barra que hizo sobresaltar a Hermione y casi la hizo volcar de su banqueta.-Debería empezar por deshacerme de todos los borrachos, dan mala imagen…

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y le sacó el dedo corazón mientras con orgullo, volvía a tomar de nuevo su copa, más esta vez no bebió.

-Sigues siendo igual de gilipollas Malfoy-le espetó y ahora sí, dio otro trago a la copa.

Estaba perdiendo un poco los nervios, seguramente a causa del alcohol y, desde luego que llamar gilipollas a la única persona que quizá pudiera ayudarla en su situación, no era un buen inicio, pero es que la estaba sacando de sus casillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla borracha? Es cierto que se le había ido un poco las manos con el whisky de fuego ese día y que estaba sola, en un mugriento bar… pero eso no lo deba ningún derecho a meterse con ella. Ya no. Ya no eran críos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué bebes así Granger?-preguntó el rubio.

A Hermione le sorprendió su pregunta y mucho más observar la mirada del hombre.¿Acaso estaba preocupado por ella?

Imposible.

-Métete en tus asuntos Malfoy, no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones, y menos a alguien como tú.

Ella no solía ser así. Solí ser una borrachilla entrañable, graciosa, divertida… Pero eso era cuando era feliz y sólo bebía en contadas ocasiones, con amigos; no sola y deprimida.

La estaba cagando, lo sabía.Más tarde se arrepentiría de hablarle así, y tendría que tragarse sus palabras, pedirle disculpas y rogarle por que le ayudara. Pero ya pensaría en ello más adelante. Ahora quería seguir bebiendo. Sola. Sin interrupciones.

-Creo que después de estar dejando seco mi bar, merezco saber el por qué.-exigió. No sabía por qué, pero quería saber por qué Granger estaba así, al borde de la desesperación, bebiéndose hasta el agua de los floreros y por qué tenía esa actitud tan agresiva, hacia él.

Hermione soltó un bufido. Bien. Si él quería explicaciones las tendría.

-Bebo porque todos los hombres dais asco. Así de sencillo. Punto final. ¿Contento?- Draco la miró fijamente mientras apretaba tanto la mandíbula que pudo escuchar sus dientes chirriar. Así que se debía a eso. Hombres. ¿Acabo le había pasado algo? ¿Había sido Krum? ¿Qué le había hecho ese hijo de puta ahora?.-¡Oh! ¿Te he ofendido?-preguntó Hermione malinterpretando absolutamente la mirada y reacción del hombre.- ¿Te sientes en el deber de defender a todos los de tu sexo? ¡Já! ¡Todos sois igual, egoístas, cerdos y cabrones!

Se puso en pie tras decir esto último, trastabillando del mareo causado por las ¿siete copas? ¿ocho? Había perdido la cuenta. Lo único que quería en ese momento era largarse de allí y olvidar. Estaba furiosa y, muy en el fondo, era consciente del ridículo que estaba haciendo más su orgullo era mucho más fuerte y no iba a dejar que el estúpido se riera de ella.

Sin esperar respuesta, agarró su bolso, lo cruzó sobre su cuello y lanzándole la mirada más digna que pudo, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Malfoy fue más rápido y, antes de que ella pudiera salir por la puerta del caldero Chorreante le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella con fuerza para hacerla girar. Quedaron frente a frente. Hermione estaba muy agitada, todo le daba vueltas y lo único que quería era alejarse de allí. De él.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas así Granger?

-A mi casa.-contestó mientras se deshacía bruscamente del agarre del hombre.

-A diferencia de lo que acabas de escupir ahí, no todos los hombres somos iguales y yo, no voy a dejar que te vayas en ese estado sola a tu casa. ¡Merlín sabe si sabrás llegar!

-¿Y a ti qué más te da si llego sana y salva a casa? ¡Tú me odias!

Las declaraciones de la mujer le hirieron fuertemente en el pecho. ¿Así que ella seguía pensando así de él? ¿Que la odiaba y despreciaba? Le jodía, mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Habían pasado tantos años, la comunidad mágica le había aceptado y ella aún seguía pensando que era despreciable, como, debía aceptarlo, lo fue en los años en los que coincidieron en la escuela. Pero Draco había cambiado.

Y se lo demostraría.

-Me he cansado de tu perorata de amargada.-contestó fastidiado.-Dime dónde vives, nos apareceremos ahí y podrás dormir la mona.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!-gritó la mujer. Estaba fuera de si. Sentía una rabia incontenible. ¿Quién era él para darle órdenes? ¿Para meterse en su vida?

-Bien, como quieras Granger. ¡Piérdete de mi vista!-gritó. Le dio la espalda y volvió a sentarse en la banqueta mientras tomaba la copa de whisky, la terminaba de un trago y se alzaba por encima de la barra para tomar la botella y servirse así mismo una de nuevo.-¿No te ibas?.-Le espetó mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Hermione se había quedado parada cerca de la puerta. Sin saber qué decir. No quería reconocerlo, pero no se veía capaz de llegar sola hasta su casa, ahora se sentía mucho más mareada que hace unos minutos. No obstante, no iba dejar que el imbécil de Malfoy se saliera con la suya.

-¡Hasta nunca Malfoy!

Tiró de la puerta y salió a la calle. Rápidamente el gélido frío de noviembre le abofeteó la cara y el viento se le coló por todas partes, despeinando su cabello en todas direcciones. Caminó durante unos metros, todavía furiosa.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese gilipollas a meterse donde no le llamaban? Ella no se había metido con nadie. Simplemente estaba disfrutando de unos minutos para ella, bebiendo, con la compañía de sus pensamientos. Nadie le había invitado a intervenir.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que se volteara rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio en el brusco movimiento. Unas manos fuertes impidieron que se estampara contra el suelo.

-¿Ves como tenía razón idiota? No puedes dar un paso detrás de otro, deja que te acompañe.

La mirada de Draco Malfoy era tan penetrante que Hermione no se vio con fuerzas para responder. Hacía demasiado frío y ella estaba muy borracha. Lentamente y con la ayuda del mago se puso recta y asintió. No tenía más ganas de seguir discutiendo. Había hecho el ridículo, aunque le costara admitirlo.

Draco rodeó su cintura para sostenerla fuertemente junto a él. Hermione se recostó en su hombro. El hombre desprendía un calor que le hacía olvidarse de la rasca que azotaba Londres. Olía bien. A perfume. Del caro. Del elegante. Del que los hombres como él solían llevar. Cerró los ojos con el contacto y poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose de ella mientras caminaban hacia el final de la calle. Lo último que escuchó antes de abandonarse totalmente a los brazos de Morfeo fue la risa de Draco Malfoy en su oído y un ¡me debes una Granger!

Después, todo se volvió negro.


End file.
